


Heart

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [127]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M, dash of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: LifeIn1973Friday drabble challenge #372 – Regret/Satisfaction (Satisfaction)Follows afterNo Other Place.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #372 – Regret/Satisfaction (Satisfaction)
> 
> Follows after [No Other Place](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10962810).

There's satisfaction in figuring Sam out. He's good but it's not effortless, even he must get exhausted of his holier-than-thou attitude. He polices like it's the sole reason he was put on this earth, though it's not the only reason Gene keeps him around. Whenever it falls apart, he judges Gene for every little thing, thinks himself above it all, pushes and pushes to make them both snap. He burns hot and cold at the same time, doesn't hold his punches, his kisses. His heart's never in it when he says he wants to leave.

Gene hopes he never does.


End file.
